


Happy New Year

by GoDisco



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Katrina in a suit, New Year‘s Party, Philippa in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDisco/pseuds/GoDisco
Summary: A bit of fluff at the end of the year.





	Happy New Year

Happy New Year

Philippa held her breath, enjoying Michael lacing her into a blue, shimmering corset she wanted to wear at this year‘s Sylvester gala at Starfleet Command. Michael was taking her time, she noted to her amusement.  
„You’re not making it easier for me to leave,“ Philippa moaned. „These parties are the most boring events. Remind me never to be close to Earth at the end of the year.“  
„We have to get our transporter system fixed. I rather remind you of that,“ Michael chuckled. „I wouldn’t mind joining you, but this is for Captains only.“  
“Obligatory for Captains.“ Philippa corrected.  
In the meantime Michael was finished and her hands slowly left Philippa‘s back. „Dark blue suits you very much.“  
„No chance to light up my mood, Number One. I can‘t picture myself enjoying the evening with all of these admirals around, surely finding something to pick.“ Her smile betrayed her. Michael‘s words added even more to the warmth she always felt being around her.  
„Well, you’re famous for dancing the night away. This should help. Just enjoy the evening,“ Michael didn’t give up and handed her tuxedo over to her.  
Reluctantly Philippa decided to stop lamenting and face the inevitable.  
„Let‘s pray nobody sees me arriving by shuttle,“ she called over her shoulder to Michael, finally leaving her quarters. „Oh, and…have a nice evening, too.“  
„I will!“

Philippa rushed through the corridors leading to the ballroom, hoping being late would allow her to sneak in without being seen.  
"Philippa?"  
She rolled her eyes and turned around.  
It was Captain Stacey Jenkins. They had worked together for a short time on an away mission helping the people of Mintaka I recovering from a flood that had destroyed almost one third of their planet. At least a familiar face, Philippa thought.  
"You arrived by shuttle? Shenzhou under construction again?" Stacey looked at her in a good-humoured way.  
Philippa relaxed. „Just fixing the transporter system."  
Yet she was annoyed. She was tired of hearing jokes about Shenzhou being too old. She remembered the countless hours Michael had spent optimizing their ship. It had been an ongoing joke between them since the first day they met. Michael always finding something to improve, Philippa challenging her to do so, then Michal surprising her with excellent results. The transporter problem would have been solved as well if only their latest diplomatic mission hadn't come in the way.  
Just in time the two women entered a ballroom that was decorated in Starfleet colours and crowded with admirals and all the captains of starships in the orbit of Earth.  
Philippa watched Katrina Cornwell spotting her from one corner of the room. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a neck holder revealing her muscular arms. Good choice, Philippa thought, as they met halfway and embraced each other.  
„May I ask you for the first dance?" Katrina smiled. „I'm afraid your dance card will soon be full as usual.“  
In response Philippa put Katrina‘s arm around her waist, pulling her into a position for a slow waltz. It was Katrina's presence that would make this evening at least a bit interesting. There had always been sparkles between them despite Katrina being in a relationship with Captain Lorca. Over the years a deep friendship had grown between the two women.  
"He’s not here, so I have you for myself," Katrina informed her as if she had read her mind.  
Philippa was taken aback by how bluntly Katrina was flirting with her. She avoided an answer and started to lead Katrina into some basic steps. Their bodies easily adjusted to each other, floating over the still empty dance-floor, hitting all the accents of the music. Philippa enjoyed Katrina being as much a terrific dancer as she was, never losing her during difficult step sequences, becoming one during their turns.  
"Still no chance you're accepting a promotion?" Katrina whispered when the music stopped.  
Philippa's look turned serious. The feeling of closeness was gone. „You know I’m not ready to give up this life. I’m sorry for turning down this offer... again."  
Katrina let out a sigh.  
"I’ll save some room on my dance card for you,“ Philippa started a lame attempt to ease the tension that suddenly had come up between them.  
"I should have expected this," Katrina managed. „I shouldn’t have asked."  
Philippa took a deep breath when her friend left. She felt a slight forebonding again this evening would turn out disastrous.  
She didn't stay alone much longer when suddenly Admiral Torello approached her.  
Philippa shuddered inwardly, but greeted him with a smile.  
"I’m sorry for disturbing you," he started, showing clearly he was not sorry at all. „The list of requests of officers wishing to work on your ship is about to explode, containing the best young officers, highly recommended by many of my colleagues. Yet you don't take anyone into consideration."  
Much too flawless officers, including your own son, Philippa thought, sensing anger boiling in her superior officer.  
„I'd like to remind you, you‘re the first choice commanding our new flagship. And then you'll have a crew assigned to you."  
Philippa was still smiling. There were tons of captains ready to kill to take command of the Enterprise.  
Suddenly Stacey cut in, putting on arm on her shoulder. „Excuse me for being such a fool a few minutes ago. Congratulation on your success on Betazed! They agreed on joining the Federation after half a year of your negotiations? You couldn’t be more proud at the end of this year."  
There was an ice-cold silence between Philippa and the Admiral.  
"I'm sorry,“ Stacey breathed, knowing her interruption was very badly timed.  
„Which brings me to this,“ Torello went on. „Trapping your ship for half a year on a diplomatic mission has been considered by many of my colleagues far over the top. Reading your reports it looks like half a year of leave for your crew while you have danced on exactly 25 weddings?"  
"Thank you, Stacey,“ Philippa said to her colleague who was still hovering by. „At least half of our success belongs to my First Officer, Michael Burnham."  
Her mind trailed off to this last half year they had constantly worked on this mission. Michael had helped her analyse this new culture, making it possible for her to live with the Betazoids for several months. Being the daughter of Ambassador Sarek and raised by a telepathic culture Michael had been the perfect choice to prepare her for this mission. She had even developed a holographic role-play, allowing her to adjust to constantly having her thoughts read. But most of all she had been there for her during the rare moments she was able to return to their ship, when she was feeling unbearably naked inside and outside.  
"It took me 20 weddings until negotiations with Matriarch Flixxana Troi were possible," Philippa answered in a now cold voice. „The reason they sent me was probably because nobody wanted the job of having your thoughts read and judged for months. Just like: „I’m sensing anger, Admiral Torello, for I haven’t accepted your son aboard my ship. Now if you will excuse me, I didn’t get enough chances to dance lately."  
Philippa extended a hand to Stacey who fortunately took it and let herself be drawn into Philippa's arms.  
The music changed to a fast ChaCha rhythm and Philippa enjoyed shaking off this unpleasant conversation as well as the strain of the last months.  
If they ever think of taking Shenzhou of of service, now almost equally as modern as any other starships, I shall scare them by pretending to accept Troi's offer of staying on Betazed, even as part of her house reigning the planet, Philippa thought angrily. She had declined that offer... when Troi called her „Imzadi" for the first time. With a grin she thought of the many bottles of Betazoid wine she had received as a farewell present. She would save them for another occasion.  
Then she concentrated on Stacey again, leading her into a series of turns and decided it was finally time to enjoy the evening.

The clock stroke three when Philippa thought it wouldn't be impolite to leave. As Michael had predicted she had been involved in many chats with her colleagues and various dances. When she left the shuttle bay all was quiet on her ship. She only met a few crewmembers on her way to her quarters, wishing them a happy new year.  
Her face lit up when she spotted the familiar figure of Michael. She broke out with laughter when she saw her usually so restrained First Officer staggering, obviously a bit drunk. They must have had a good time, she snorted.  
At a second glance she saw that Michael was wearing her uniform, but her jacket was gone and she was walking on high heels. When Michael was fighting for balance in earnest Philippa rushed to her side. She put Michael's arm around her shoulder, looking her into the eyes.  
"Philippa?" Michael smiled broadly, leaning on her heavily.  
Philippa sniffed. There was a familiar scent of what Michael must have drunk.  
Then realization hit her. Someone must have found her collection of Betazoid wine and mistaken it for the drinks meant for the party.  
"Michael, what have you been drinking?"  
The other woman giggled. Something...Holy Chalice Delights... it's... delicious..."  
Philippa groaned. Betazoid wine was famous for its excellent taste, making one happy and very flirty.  
Then her look fell on Michael‘s shoes.  
Michael looked down as well. „Cadet Simons taught me to walk in them..."  
"Do you mind taking them off?" Philippa asked, trying not to sound impatient.  
Michael giggled again and tossed the shoes off her feet.  
Philippa took again a closer look. She drew in a breath when she spotted a bite-mark on the other woman's neck. She gently stroke her neck around the red spot. "Where do you have this from?"  
Michael frowned, thinking hard. „Some guests from other ships... don’t know who she was... Maybe having Pon Farr...?“  
A woman? Philippa's heart missed a beat. She had guessed this, but hadn't been sure. It would explain so much... It felt so good.  
They were walking in silence now, Michael still leaning on Philippa, muscles completely slack. Michael’s quarters were on the oppositeside of the ship, beaming was impossible. They would never make it to her quarters like this. Philippa stopped, knowing the best idea would be to take the other woman to her own room which they had reached by now.  
Philippa turned Michael around to her, putting her other hand on her shoulder as well. „May I offer you my room for tonight?"  
She was rewarded with the most beautiful smile. Then Michael slowly wrapped her hands around her back, sliding into her arms and burying her face in her hair.  
"I love your hair," she murmured.  
Happiness floated through Philippa like a wave. They had been all about her ship being old, her crew not good enough, her stay on Betazed too long, her refusal of becoming Admiral, while her crew got drunk by her hard earned wine. And now she was holding this remarkable woman in her arms for who it was all worth it.  
Michael was almost lying in her arms. Philippa wondered briefly it she was able to fall asleep while standing. She enjoyed feeling the warmth of the other woman, how slowly Michael had sunk against her, so unlike all the superficial touches of this evening.  
She gently drew her into her room, putting a big shawl over her bare arms and helping her into her bed.  
She will definitely need a hypo in the morning, Philippa mused.

Philippa woke up when she heard Michael stirring next to her, propping herself up on her elbow.  
„Good morning," she whispered softly, when the other woman opened her eyes.  
"That didn't happen," Michael stared at her wide-eyed, then groaned with an obvious headache.  
Philippa handed over a hypo she had taken from sickbay along with a medo-kit.  
Michael took it gratefully and let out her breath when the pain subsided.  
Philippa chose her words carefully. "Michael, I know this must be very ashaming for  
you, but let me assure you, it is not. Have you ever experienced something  
like puberty?"  
"I guess so. But on Vulcan we keep our feelings bottled up until they explode during Pon Farr."  
„That’s what I thought," Philippa said slowly. „You know, we have years of doing silly things like that until we grow up, while you did it all in one night."  
„You did such things?" Michael looked at her in shock. Then she moaned when she felt a certain spot on her neck aching.  
"More or less," Philippa laughed. "Now we should do something about this..."  
She pointed to her neck. "May I?"  
Michael lay still when Philippa leaned over and ran the medo-kit over her wound.  
,,You drank my supply of Betazoid wine, this explains your behaviour. It makes you extremely flirty...Though I would mind if you didn’t like my hair."  
Philippa wouldn’t get her away with the effect of the wine completely. This year there would be even more fun playing with her.  
"Happy new year, Michael!“  
"Happy new year, Philippa!“  
They hugged each other and Philippa felt relieved when she felt her Number One relaxing in her embrace. „I do like your hair," Michael whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: All related marks, logos and characters are solely owned by CBS Studios Inc. This fan production is not endorsed by, sponsored by, nor affiliated with CBS, Paramount Pictures, or any other Star Trek franchise, and is a non-commercial fan-made film intended for recreational use. No commercial exhibition or distribution is permitted. No alleged independent rights will be asserted against CBS or Paramount Pictures.


End file.
